Fireman Sam: Truth Or Dare
by OperationPigeons101
Summary: Arnold and Ellie have just joined the fire service in PontyPandy. So Sam invites them to play a little 'get-to-know-each-other-game'
1. Chapter 1

Okay

Okay

Okay

So for this imma have to make a kinda AU, here are the changes

• In heroes of the storm, Arnold and Ellie join the service, the events of the book happen and then the events of heroes of the storm happen, except without anything to do with the new firestation, or getting to know the new firefighters.

• There's no new firestation, mountain rescue centre, boathouse, or any of the updated buildings.

•I took some creative liberty with the heights here, like Elvis and Ellie are really tall, Elvis being a taller cause of his hair. Arnold and Sam are kinda average height, and Station Officer Steele and Penny are midgets, Steele is slightly taller then Penny.

•I'll add more if necessary

I think that's it, enjoy da book ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Firefighter Arnold McKinley!"

Boyce announced, gesturing upwards to where the team saw an average height brunette man sliding down the pole. At the bottom, he turned to look at them shyly.

"And Firefighter Ellie Philips!" Boyce pointed once again to the pole, and Arnold stepped out of the away to make room for a tall brown skinned female who was sliding down the pole. She had a huge grin on her face.

Penny felt like jumping up and exclaiming with delight, because finally, after years of being surrounded by men she finally had a female coworker.

Sam looked surprise and Elvis was confused.

"Wait, have you guys just been hanging out up there waiting for us to come back from our rescue?"

Elvis asked.

Penny facepalmed and Sam shook his head.

Arnold began to stutter, he hadn't mentally prepared himself to be asked that kind of question.

Boyce stepped in.

"These are your new coworkers, they've just graduated from Newtown academy!" He announced proudly. Ellie and Arnold blushed, but Elvis, Sam, and Penny just smiled.

Steele sighed, "a round of applause perhaps?" He groaned, clapping himself.

There was a short chorus of 'oh's' and 'oh alright's' alongside the team clapping and Sam whistling.

"Well, Steele and I have paper work to do. I'll leave you to get to know each other" Boyce told them, thumping his hands down on the new recruits shoulders, he had to stretch to reach Ellie's though.

Steele and Boyce went through to the office.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, how old are you guys?" Sam asked after about a minute of staring at the floor.

"We both turned 29 last month, me on the 21st and Ellie on the 29th" Arnold told him, trying to smile.

"Hey, there the same age as you!" Elvis noted loudly, pointing at a Penny.

"A year younger actually, I turn 30 in September" Penny corrected him. "How old are you guys then?" Ellie asked, pointing to Sam and Elvis.

"I turned 32 last week" Sam said smiling kindly,

"And I'm 34!" Elvis announced, proud to be the eldest. Ellie pouted,

"ugh, I'm the youngest" She grimaced. Elvis smirked, "Don't worry, at least your not the smallest!" He reassured her, "Cause we wouldn't want someone else with such a short temper, would we Penn?"

Elvis smirked at his friend who clenched her fists

"I swear Elvis I am gonna hit you with a fire extinguisher" she muttered under her breath.

Arnold and Ellie exchanged a worried glance.

There was another awkward silence.

"Isn't it rude to ask people's ages when you first meet them?"

Arnold asked no one In particular.

Ellie shrugged,

"I think so..." Sam said.

"I thought it was just rude to ask girls how old they were"

Elvis commented.

"Well red-head over there asked me how old I was" Ellie pointed out, looking at Sam.

Elvis and Penny laughed at the nickname the new firefighter had given Sam, who blushed.

"Umm, well, sorry ms. Phillips... my name is Sam by the way" he told her. Ellie giggled, "I was kidding, and call me Ellie"

she had the same grin on her face that she'd had when she first slid down the pole

"what are your guys names?" Arnold asked, looking at Penny and Elvis. Penny was about to answer when Elvis covered her mouth and said

"Guess!"

Excitedly. He yanked his hand away in surprise,

"did you just lick my hand?!" He half yelled at Penny, who stuck her tongue out at him cheekily.

Sam chuckled at his friend's brother and sister type relationship.

Arnold looked at the pair's facial features.

His eyes drifted to Elvis, who looked very similar to the late Elvis Presley. "You look like an Elvis"

He said pointing towards him. Elvis grimaced, "aww, why do people always get me so quickly?"

He whined "maybe because your identical to Elvis Presley?" Sam suggested with a smile, Elvis pouted. "But what about blondie?"

Ellie asked, looking at Penny, "someone has a thing for nicknames..." Sam muttered, shaking his head.

Penny rolled her eyes.

"Thing about money" she advised them.

Arnold began to list off different names for money, "Dollars, cents, pounds, pence..." he paused and thought

"Okane, fedha, airgead, Arian, Lajan, qián, centavo..."

"I had a friend who use to call me Centavo" Penny reminisced.

"Oh I met him",

"Alberto wasn't it?", Penny nodded. "He was Spanish wasn't he?"

Sam asked, Penny nodded again.

"Well, centavo is Spanish, and translates to Penny..."

"PENNY!"

Ellie yelled at the top of her lungs pointing at Penny, who fell backwards in surprise, Sam and Elvis were just as shaken.

"Your name is Penny!"

She excitedly exclaimed, a little quieter that time.

Penny nodded nervously, pushing Sam in front of her while she recovered from her temporary shock.

Arnold pouted

"Ellieeeeeeee" He whined "I almost had it, in fact, I did have it" he folded his arms crossly. Ellie stuck her tongue out.

They talked for another minute before Steele and Boyce returned.

Boyce told them about Pagers, and how he was going to test them here.

They were all given leave.

"but we were just getting to know each other!" Elvis groaned sadly, Penny clasped her hand together awkwardly. "You'll have time to get to know each other tomorrow" Steele told them.

"But that's ages!"

Elvis moaned,

"it's only three o clock!"

"What's stopping us from hanging out?" Sam asked, looking at his friends and new co workers.

"We could go to my place play a game to help us get to know each other, like two truths, one lie"

He suggested.

Elvis nodded his head vigorously,

"Oh yes, that'll be great fun!" He said excitedly.

"We'll come, won't we Penny?"

He finished glancing at the blonde, who nodded, a lot less vigorously then Elvis and smiled kindly.

"Sounds like fun, but I'll head home to get changed first" she decided.

Elvis nodded, "same" "I will to" added Arnold

"a game sounds fun!"

Ellie exclaimed, jumping up in the air excitedly.

So it was decided, at four o clock they would all meet at Sam's house for a _get-to-know-each-other-game._

 **Sorry if this felt rushed, o wanted to get the intro out of the way so I could start on the truth or dare bit. I made a bunch of changes to Arnold and Ellie's design, and how they are introduced to. Sorry if you guys don't like that, but I can't be arsed to change it. See ya in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Venus pulled up in Sam's driveway, and Elvis and Penny jumped out. Penny was wearing a light blue hoodie, dark blue jeans and light brown uggs. Elvis had a blue T-shirt and navy blue jeans, with a hole on the left leg, and white trainers.

Penny knocked forcefully on the door, and soon heard footsteps going over to it. The door swung open and Sam was smiling welcomingly at them.

"Hey Sam!" Elvis greeted, and Penny waved. Sam chuckled,

"Hello Elvis" he returned the greeting.

He was wearing a checked shirt and tan trousers.

"Arnold and Ellie are already here" he told them "there just waiting in the living room"

Elvis nodded

"Can we come in, it's cold" Penny asked, putting her hands In her hoodie pocket, and jumping from one foot to another.

"No it's not!" Elvis argued,

"it's lovely!" He pointed up at the sun.

"Elvis, it's freezing you moron"

Penny retorted trying not to shiver.

"No its nooooooot" Elvis said in a sing-song type of voice.

"Yes it is!" Penny nearly yelled, her teeth started to chatter.

"Is everything alright?"

Ellie called from the living room

"Yes, everything's fine"

Sam called back.

"Come in, Penny's right it's freezing, Elvis your just weird" Sam told his friends, ushering them in.

Elvis groaned and Penny smirked triumphantly.

Ellie was sitting at the kitchen table texting someone, she was wearing a black tank top and had black leggings and white adidas trainers.

Arnold was looking at the books on Sam's shelf in the living room, he had a white long sleeved jumper and light blue jeans with brown shoes. He had glasses on to, the others guessed that he must have had contacts in whilst at work.

"Hey guys!" Elvis called, waving cheerfully at his new colleagues. Ellie looked round.

"Hey guys"

"Hello Elvis"

Arnold didn't look round when he spoke, he took a book from the shelf and read the back of it, before opening it and beginning to read.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Arnold, come on we can play now!"

She called over to her friend, who continued reading.

"No, we have to wait for Penny!"

He called back, still not looking round.

"Standing right here, dude!"

Penny retorted, Arnold finally looked round. He groaned and put the book back in the shelf.

"So what are we playing?"

Elvis asked curiously, leaning on the table.

"Two truths one lie" Sam told him, sitting down next to Ellie.

Ellie's eyes looked to the top left of the room, and an idea came to her. Arnold sighed

"Ooooooor..."

"Here we go" Arnold muttered so quiet only Sam could here.

"We could play truth or dare!"

Ellie said excitedly, turning off her phone and sitting back with her legs crossed.

The others exchanged glances.

"I don't know-"

"-Yeah! Let's do it!"

Arnold was cut of by Elvis's joyful shout, he glared at the black haired man.

Sam thought for a bit.

"Well, it would help us get to know each other, but I don't think-"

"Sounds fun, lets do it!"

He was also cut off, this time by Penny, who was standing beside him.

"Penn, I don't know if-"

"We're playing it"

"But Penny, I-"

"It's four against one, Sam"

"Arnold never agreed"

"Doesn't matter I've decided for him"

"Wait, what?" Arnold questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get involved, she's feeling argumentative" Elvis explained with a smirk.

Sam sighed, he knew he had no chance of winning. Penny ha grown up with a lot of brothers and knew how to argue. "I'll get the bottle..."

He sighed, giving in to his friend, who first bumped Ellie triumphantly.

 **Ok, so next chapter they'll be playing truth or dare. Leave any dares in the comments!**


End file.
